


Highly Recommended

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [17]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Tony explains why he decided to ask Sherlock for help.





	Highly Recommended

_"You were... recommended to me."_   
_"See, Sherlock? Apparently someone reads my 'stupid' blog even in the US."_   
_"Actually, it was a friend of our ME. Ducky said..."_   
_"Excuse me, Ducky? You mean, doctor Mallard?"_   
_Sherlock snorted._   
_"Yes, Donald Mallard..."_   
_"Sherlock, doctor Mallard is that specialist Molly was raving about only yesterday. He is like a celebrity among the pathologists!"_   
_"And this was a sentence I hope to never hear again."_   
_"Anyway, Ducky said his friend, the Doctor, suggested contacting you."_


End file.
